


The Dragon Priest's Rebellion

by Little_Insomniac



Series: Skyrim's Dragon Princess [2]
Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Dovahzul, Dragon Priest AU, F/M, IDk... I'll add more later, also... there may be smut later on, idk do with that what you will
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 20:43:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11494383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Insomniac/pseuds/Little_Insomniac
Summary: With Hermaeus Mora defeated, and Apocrypha shattered, the First and Last Dragonborn find themselves back in the time of the Dragon Cult. Together will they be able to defeat The World Eater?





	The Dragon Priest's Rebellion

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is an AU for The Dragon Princess!!! It is set in the time of the Dragon Cult, so please enjoy! Also! Any Dovahzul will be translated at the bottom!!!

#  Chapter 1

 

_ “Dante, no!” She cried out. Her voice was hoarse from screaming. Rapidly she fell further and further away from him. Always a fighter, she was trying to reach for him. Trying not to fall. Not without any resistance.   _

 

_ He reached out for her, desperately trying to take her hand in his. Not this time. He could not, would not lose her this time. He had fought too hard to for this. For them. “Mal Gein, niid!”  _

 

_ After that, all he could remember is falling. The sensation went on for what seemed to be millenia. The winds of time whipped around him. Eras passed, Nirn changed around him. Abruptly it stopped. There was no more falling.  _

 

_ He was alone.  _

* * *

  
  


He shook his head abruptly. No, now was not the time to think about that. He had a duty to his people once more.   _ I will never forget her, yet now is not the time to grieve.  _ It certainly was not. Once more, he was the Allegiance Guide, Miraak. 

 

When Apocrypha fell to pieces, it's master no longer there to keep it together, something had happened. Something had changed. He remembered everything, his betrayal of the Dragon Cult. The fight with Vahlok.  His imprisonment within Apocrypha. The memories were still there, yet it was as if none of it had happened. It was a vivid dream, one too detailed not to be real. Hermaeus Mora, it seemed, had never influenced his life, yet he had.  Thinking about it lead to endless headaches.  

 

He had woken up in his chambers, mildly confused. It was right before he learned of his Dragonborn status. This time, he did not defy the cult though.  He did not go around strutting about as if he were Akatosh himself.  This time he knew better.  He did not wish for harm to fall on his followers this time around. No, instead Dante was working from the inside to free them from Alduin’s oppression. 

 

If he succeeded, then it would not fall to her. She would be free to live her own life, unhindered by the burden of the World Eater.  Her life would not be prophecy driven.  Perhaps the history books would tell stories of her reuniting  _ Keizaal _ . Would she remember him? He assumed so. It seemed impossible her memories would not be intact, that is, if her present was now different that what it was before their fight at the Summit of Apocrypha.   _ Back to the present.  _ He mentally reminded himself.   _ If you do not change your present, her future will still be the same.   _

 

Currently he sat in the middle of his temple, patiently listening to his followers problems. Miraak, always a just leader, would do his best to solve any issues. It was why he had risen the ranks of the priesthood so fast.  Yes, he was just, but also firm in his ruling.  Miraak knew he was well liked by the peasants.  They respected him, not feared, unlike some of the other priests. It was likely why he always had so many petitioning him.  However, it was growing late, and he still needed to check in on his soldier’s training. 

 

He motioned for one of his pages to come forward, “Hjalin, I will take one more petitioner for today, see to it that the rest of them are appeased in some way.”  

 

The boy nodded and scurried off towards the hallway. A few minutes passed and he returned, leading someone behind him, “You are now in the presence of his holiness, Miraak of the Dragon Cult.” 

 

The woman nodded to the boy, but otherwise did not move from where she stood in the doorway. Though her face was obscured by the hood of the grey robes she wore, Miraak could tell she was taking in her surroundings. Whether it was in awe of the architecture, or making sure she was safe, he was unsure. Dante cleared his throat, “Come forward, and speak your piece.” 

 

She seemed to snap out of whatever daze she was in. Beneath the mask he smiled, amused. It would seem she was not afraid of him, more confused over the sudden jolt back to reality. The woman stood still a moment longer before striding towards him. 

 

Curious, she did not hold herself like a commoner.  _ Who is she?  _ And why has she not spoken yet? Was she a noble from a court? Or perhaps a priestess of another deity?  Dante was starting to get confused. He stood and meet her at the foot of the dais. “You have yet to speak, were you in need of help?  Or perhaps you do not have a voice, I can send my page for some pape..” 

 

The woman shook her head, before cutting him off, “Miraak. Hi los mey.” Her face was still obscure, yet he knew exactly who it was right away.  He would recognize her voice anywhere.   

 

She had spoken in dovahzul. He blinked.  _ No.  _ it couldn't be.  He stepped forward, and leaned in towards her ear.  His voice dropped down to a whisper, “Mal Gein?” 

 

She looked up and sapphire eyes flashed in the darkness beneath the hood.  This time she gave him a curt nod, “Lot Sonaak, Zu’u tinvaak naal hi.”  Her use of the dragon’s tongue was likely an attempt at privacy.  

 

The priest nodded.  Beneath his mask he smiled, impressed by her act.  She must have remembered the stories he told her.  Most common folk did not understand Dovahzul, only those who were priests of the Dragon Cult, and other high ranking officials within their ranks.  As it was, no one else in the room spoke it.  Dante took a deep breath, “My people, you are dismissed for the rest of the day.” He looked over at her, “I have a new acolyte to train.” 

 

Once his people had dispersed he grabbed his staff from where it rest besides his throne.  She still had not spoken, which from experience, he knew did not usually end well.  Miraak put his hand out and she took it in hers.  “Come, we will have privacy in my chambers.” He lead her through a door at the back of the room, heading towards his rooms.  Purposely, he took a longer way, throwing off anyone who may have tried to follow them.  

 

**Author's Note:**

> Idk.... I'm not good at notes... anyways... hopefully chapter 2 will be out soon!!! It will certainly be longer!!! Please, any feedback is great!!! 
> 
> Dovahzul: 
> 
> Mal Gein, niid!: Little One, no!  
> Keizaal: Skyrim  
> Miraak, hi los mey: Allegiance Guide, you are (a) fool.  
> Lot Sonaak, Zu’u tinvaak naal hi: Great Priest, I (would) speak with you.


End file.
